


Water

by Angelchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchild/pseuds/Angelchild
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama rest on a bench after volleyball practice. A misunderstanding occurs.





	Water

Hinata and Kageyama are resting on a bench after volleyball practice, exhausted. When, suddenly, Hinata's arms are around Kageyama.

"Kageyama..." he calls out weakly, exhaustion dripping from his voice.

Kageyama's cheeks feel warm, and it quickly spreads to his ears and neck.

But no other words follow.

"W-what...?" he mumbles. Is Hinata... hugging him?

Hesitantly, Kageyama decides to return the hug, resting one arm on Hinata's back. And then he freezes when he speaks again.

"Water..."

As soon as that word comes out of Hinata's mouth, Kageyama realises what is happening. There's a water bottle right next to Kageyama on the bench they're sharing, and Hinata was trying to reach it without even even bothering to avoid the very obvious obstacle in his way.

But now it didn't seem like he cared much. He was already sound asleep.

Kageyama sighed. "Dumbass..."

But his arm didn't leave Hinata's back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've got no beta or anything hihi ;9c and this is so short it might not even be considered flash fiction lol  
> anyways  
> i hope u enjoy dumbasses being cute n stupid ;3c


End file.
